Ranma And The Magic Lamp!
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: The cast of Ranma and the cast of YuYu Hakusho join up in a spoof of the movie Aladdin. RanmaBoton Dedicated to mdizzle.
1. Assembling The Cast!

Hey out there! Tsukiryoushi here. This is my first Ranma 1/2 story. I have only read one manga and seen one movie so forgive me if I get anything wrong. I dedicate this story to mdizzle who challenged me to write it.

I wish to apologize to any Akane fans who read this. It was mdizzle's idea to not have Akane as Jasmine, so be mad at him.

I do not own any characters in this fic except for Tsukiryoushi (Named after myself, of course). Now that I've said that, we're ready to begin.

In the words of mdizzle, "Start the fic!"

* * *

Cast of characters:

Ranma as Aladdin,

Boton as Jasmine,

Elder Toguro as Jafar,

Ryouga as Toguro's side-kick (But he isn't altogether evil in this story),

Hiei, Kurama, and Mousse as a group of thieves who help Ranma throughout the story (instead of a monkey, Ranma has these guys!),

King Koenma as the sultan,

Akane's sisters as Boton's friends,

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuno as the palace guards,

And Gin as the genie!

* * *

There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly characters from Ranma ½ and Yu-Yu Hakusho appeared out of thin air.

"Where are we?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not sure." Mousse replied. "But wherever it is, we're not alone."

Ranma looked at the other people in the strange grey room where they had been transported. "Hey, you guys aren't from our show. You're the guys from Yu-Yu Hakusho!"

"That's right." Said Kurama. "And you are from Ranma ½, right?"

"Yeah. But what are we doing here?"

Suddenly they all heard a voice. "I have brought you here!" They soon saw a man in a green cape appear in front of them. "I am Tsukiryoushi!"

"Tsukiryoushi?" Boton asked. "Doesn't that mean 'Moon Hunter'?"

"Yes, it does. I would think you'd know that since you're all Japanese!"

"Oh, right."

"Look you," Nabiki demanded. "I want to know just what the heck we're doing here!"

"Calm down." Said Tsukiryoushi. "I have brought you here to face… a test."

"A test?" Said Yusuke. "Well, bring it on! We're not afraid of any tests!"

"That goes double for me!" Ryouga shouted enthusiastically.

"Does the same go for the rest of you?" Tsukiryoushi asked. He looked around and saw them all nod. Some enthusiastically, and some hesitantly. "Very well then. You shall all face the greatest task of all!" They all waited anxiously to hear what their test was. "You shall all… Act in a remake of Aladdin." They all fell over in surprise.

"Um, excuse me?" Said Kasumi. "Did we hear you right? You want us to act in a remake of Aladdin?"

"That is correct Kasumi. I shall give all of you different roles which you must act out. Ranma, you shall be the lead male character."

"**WHAT? WHY HIM?"** Yusuke, Kuno, and Ryouga all shouted at once.

"Because I say so. And Boton shall be the lead female character."

"Me?" Boton asked.

Ranma looked at her for a minute, then smiled. "Well, she's prettier than Akane at least. Hey, where is Akane anyway?"

"I decided to leave her out of this. As well as certain other characters from your worlds. As I was saying, Toguro will be the villain…"

"Typical." Toguro grumbled.

"And the rest of you will be given the parts of supporting characters. Now, let the story begin!"

* * *

Actually, next chapter is where it begins. Sorry for the crappy first chapter, it will get better!

Send plenty of reviews telling me what you think! (Especially YOU mdizzle. I hope you like it so far.) See ya!


	2. Genma Changed The Script!

Sorry for the long wait. I had terrible writers block with this. I would like to take this time to thank those of you who reviewed my story.

mdizzle: I like that idea! Sorry to have set all those Akane fans on you.

Tameranian Angel: Nicknames eh? Call me "Chuckles"! No, on second thought, don't. I'll see about reading your fic ASAP.

fdas: I guess nothing can stop you from reviewing now. HINT HINT!

Baron Hausenpheffer: Cool name! You're not by any chance some kind of royal bunny are you? Thanks for saying I have good taste in movies. You do too!

And a big thanks to randomwriter88 and KumiTsukiChihiroItaiRindesayu. You guys are all awsome!

Now on with the fic! (And in case you didn't know, I don't own Ranma, Yu-Yu Hakusho, or Aladdin.)

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night; the mad scientist was preparing his latest… WAIT! This is the wrong story! 

Let me see, what was this story about? (George the ogre whispers something to me) Oh! That's right! This is a remake of Aladdin. Thanks George.

Now then, how do I start? Oh yes, I know!

(Ahem.) It began on a dark night. Toguro and his side-kick Ryouga sat on their horses on a sand-dune deep in the desert. They finally saw the man they were waiting for ride up on his camel.

"You're late." Toguro said plainly.

"I know," Said Karasu. "I had some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Ryouga asked.

"Ryouga." Toguro snapped. "I can handle this. Now, what kind of trouble?"

"I had to get the item from some people who were… unwilling to part with it." Karasu continued.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes." He held out a golden item. "Now, do you have my payment?"

Toguro smiled. He then turned his hand into a claw to grab the item out of Karasu's hand. "Have patience Karasu, You'll get what you deserve soon enough."

"Good. …I think…"

Toguro took out another gold item from his pocket. Both items looked like two halves of a gold beetle. Toguro put the two halves together and the golden insect came alive.

It flew away into the desert, and Toguro, Ryouga, and Karasu followed.

The beetle flew to another sand-dune where it separated into two pieces again and rested on the dune like eyes.

The dune then transformed before Toguro's eyes. It twisted and changed until it had become the head of… a panda? Is that right? I don't remember it being a panda! (I read the script.) Hey! SOMEONE CHANGED THE SCRIPT! (I then notice Genma Saotome's handwriting.) GRRRR GENMA! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CHANGE THE (BEEP)ing SCRIPT? I NEVER AUTHERISED A CHANGE IN THE (BEEP)ing SCRIPT! (A screen then appears saying "Please stand by while the author is having his fit of rage." Then the screen returns to the story.) Okay, okay, I'm fine now. Genma got his way and he will be in this story. So, as I was saying…

Toguro saw the dune turn into the head of a… panda… whose mouth was the opening to a cave.

"At last!" Said Toguro. "I've finally found the Cave of Wonders!"

"Cool." Said Ryouga.

"Am I supposed to go in there?" Karasu asked, slightly worried.

"Of course you are!" Toguro replied. "You are my underling, so it's your job to go in there!"

"Can't Ryouga go in? He's your underling too."

"I am not an underling!" Ryouga shouted. "I am a _sidekick_!"

"And besides," Toguro continued. "He's needed for the rest of the story."

"Oh." Karasu turned and slowly approached the cave.

But no sooner did he come closer to it then it roared at him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The panda head asked.

"Uh… uh… uh…" Karasu was at a loss for words. But since we don't have a lot of time I had Ryouga poke him in the arm and tell him to hurry up. "It is I, Karasu, thief and president of the Kurama Fan Club." Ryouga and Toguro anime sweat-dropped.

"Know this:" Said the panda head. "Only one may enter here. One who is neither completely man nor woman. One who's worth lies far within… The diamond in the rough."

Karasu turned to Toguro. "Neither man nor woman? That can't be me."

"Well, it sounds like you." Said Ryouga.

"Yes." Toguro agreed. "Now get in there and get me that lamp!"

Karasu turned back to the cave. He stepped slowly onto the staircase. When nothing happened, he breathed a sigh of relief.

But then, the panda head roared and closed its mouth before Karasu had the chance to escape. It turned back into a dune and the two gold beetle halves rolled down to rest at Toguro's feet.

Ryouga looked at the dune in disbelief. "WHAT? I can't believe we've been looking all this time for that stupid other half of the beetle, just to find out we can't get in there! Now what do we do!"

"Hmm," Toguro said thoughtfully, as he picked up the beetle halves. "Have patience Ryouga. All we have to do is find the one who can enter the cave. The diamond in the rough… who is neither man nor woman."

The next day, in Agrabah, Ranma ran from the guards. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuno chased him up on a roof shouting "stop thief!"

"I can't believe this is all because of a stupid loaf of bread!" Ranma said as he ran. He stopped at the edge of the building. He looked behind him to see the guards closing in.

"We finally have you thief!" Kuno shouted triumphantly. "Now you'll rot in the dungeon!"

Ranma looked down at the street below and saw something which made him smile. He turned to Kuno and said, "Sorry, but I've got other plans." He jumped off the roof and landed safely on an old blanket which was held like a net by Kurama and Mousse. "Thanks guys." He said.

"Don't mention it." Kurama replied.

They ran down the street as fast as they could. "Hey Ranma," Said Mousse. "Isn't it a little early for you to be getting in trouble?"

"Trouble? HA!" Ranma replied. "You're only in trouble if you get caught!" But then they saw Yusuke and Kuno blocking their path, with Kuwabara behind them. "We're in trouble."

"Now we've got you!" Kuno shouted.

"And this time you're not getting away!" Said Yusuke.

But then, Hiei dropped out of the sky and landed right on top of Kuwabara. Then he kicked Yusuke and punched Kuno.

"Thanks Hiei." Said Kurama.

"Thank me later." Said Hiei. "Just run!"

They ran up the street and decided to split up. Hiei and Ranma went one way, while Kurama and Mousse went the other way.

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed Hiei and Ranma, chasing them into a dead-end. But when they got there, all they saw was a red haired girl and a monkey.

"I thought for sure they were here." Said Kuwabara.

"Never mind!" Yusuke shouted. "Let's just find them!" They ran the other way.

As soon as they were gone, the girl and the monkey poured hot water over themselves and turned back into Ranma and Hiei.

"I hate turning into a monkey!" Hiei shouted. "And it's all your fault!"

"Hey!" Ranma shouted back. "It isn't _my_ fault you fell into the 'Spring of The Drowned Monkey'!"

(Flashback.)

"Don't worry Hiei," Ranma reassured. "Training near these springs is perfectly safe!"

(End of flashback.)

"Oh yeah, I guess it _is_ my fault. Oh well."

They ran down the street to rejoin Kurama and Mousse. They soon found them in the market place.

"I see you got rid of those guys." Said Mousse.

"Yep." Ranma replied. "I see that one guard isn't following you anymore."

"Yeah." Said Kurama. "I disguised myself as a duck salesman. And Mousse was my duck."

Mousse just grumbled.

They made their way to an old alley where they sat down to eat their bread.

"Time to chow down!" Said Ranma. But then, he saw a couple of children looking through the trash for food.

He looked at Mousse and Kurama, who had also seen them. They looked at Hiei who had seen them but tried to pretend he didn't. He gave Ranma a dirty look and took a bite of his bread.

Ranma walked up to the children and gave them his bread, followed by Kurama and Mousse.

Hiei saw the grateful look on the children's faces and felt guilty.

He gave up and handed one of the kids his bread.

The children thanked them and walked off.

"That was really nice of you Hiei." Said Kurama. "I'm proud of you.

"Ah shut up." Hiei snapped. "Now we have no food. Again!"

"Don't worry Hiei," Said Ranma. "We'll just get some more." Just then, they heard fanfare and saw a crowd gathering not far away.

"What's with all the people?" Mousse asked.

"Something must be happening." Kurama replied.

"Cool!" Said Ranma. "Maybe it's a parade. Let's go see."

* * *

And that is where I leave it for now. I apologize for not having the song in there. I just couldn't think of a way to fit it in! Oh well. I'll get a song in there next time! Till then, **REVIEW! **...Pleeeeease? 


	3. Street Rats

Hey, this chapter is really short, but writing this fic is a little hard for me cause I don't know too much about Ranma, but I really felt bad about not updating this, especially since mdizzle and othershave been waiting so long for an update.

Again, I am SOOOOO sorry! I will try to update this a lot more, as well as other fics I've been neglecting. But remember, I'm going thru a tough time now, and while writing helps I just don't know how much I can do.

Sorry again!

(I own absolutely nothing. So what else is new?)

* * *

Ranma and his friends got closer to the crowd near the palace gates to see what it was they were staring at.

It turns out it was a grand procession. Someone important must have been visiting Agrabah. Ranma and the others soon found out who it was that had caused all this commotion.

It was a prince, dressed in fancy royal clothes and riding a fancy royal horse.

"Who's this guy?" Mousse asked.

"He must be a prince," Kurama replied. "Judging by the fancy royal clothes and the fancy royal horse."

"Humph!" Said Hiei. "Probably another suitor for the princess. Why doesn't she just get married and get it over with?"

Ranma watched the procession in awe. But then, the children they'd given the bread to ran past him and into the street.

As they ran in front of the prince his horse reared back.

"Get out of the way you filthy brats!" The stuck up prince yelled, as he was about to use his whip on them.

Ranma jumped in front of the children just in time and blocked the whip with his arm. "Hey!" He called, pulling the whip out of the prince's hand and throwing it back at him. "If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

That really ticked the prince off. "I'll teach _you _some manners!" The prince rode up and kicked Ranma into a puddle of mud. (Would mud make him change? I dunno.)

The crowd laughed at Ranma as Kurama and the others helped him up.

Ranma glared at the prince as he rode away, but smiled and said "Hey look guys, it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The prince stopped and turned to Ranma.

"You and your friends are worthless street-rats." He said. "You were born street-rats, you'll die street-rats, and only your fleas will mourn you!"

Ranma jumped up and would have beat the crap out of the prince, but he had already passed through the palace gates which shut behind him.

"We're not worthless!" Ranma growled.

"Yeah, and we _don't _have fleas!" Mousse shouted, while scratching his head. Kurama and Hiei stared at him. "…What?"

Ranma just sighed. "Come on," He said quietly. "Let's go home."

Ranma turned and walked away, and Hiei Kurama and Mousse followed.

The walk home was gloomy, as the sun went down and Ranma walked along sadly. He didn't care what that stuck-up prince said about him, but still, it hurt to hear people say that about him and his friends.

The four friends made it to their home, a rundown little place with a hole in the wall for a window. They called it their "Home with a view."

Kurama, Mousse, and Hiei settled into their beds while Ranma sat next to the "window" and gazed out at the view of Agrabah and the palace. "Someday guys," He said softly. "Things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any troubles at all.

* * *

Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter! Next one will be longer!


End file.
